just like gwen and gavin with a twist
by fan12
Summary: What if Lorelai was hiding something too when she found out about April? Luke and Lorelai. Rated Pg-13
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own anything. I only wish I did. Starts in "Just like Gwen and Gavin" after Lorelai finds out about April.

Lorelai stood in her bathroom with the door locked. She picks up the pregnancy test in front of her and gasps as she sees it is positive. A look of joy covers her face and then panic and fear overtake her. She heard the door open down stairs and Rory's voice call to her. Lorelai jumps thinking it is Luke and quickly hides the test in the trash can under some tissues.

Lorelai walks down stairs and hears Rory rambling, "And I come bearing gifts! Laundry galore. Oh, and I've got some candles and some fancy fruit, too. I don't know who Harry and David are, but they sure do know how to grow a pear. Ugh. So, your letter? Oh, my God. It was brilliant! It has got to be anthologized, I'm telling you! And he definitely did not read it because he looked flummoxed. Flummoxed! The whole time I was reading it. And I didn't tell him a thing about it. That's what he gets. So, come on! I want to hear all about his visit with you." Rory walks over to her mom sitting at the table with her head in her hands. "Mom?"

"Luke has a daughter." Lorelai replies looking up.

"And we'll talk about the letter later. What?" Rory says as she sits down.

"He has a twelve-year-old daughter. I met her today. Well, I didn't formally meet her, but I saw her and I talked to her."

"What!"

"He has a daughter with some woman. We didn't get to that, the big 'who', but he's known for two months. "

"Two months!"

"A daughter"

"A daughter!"

"What does this say about our relationship?"

"What do you mean?"

"He waited two months to tell me!"

"Did he say why he waited?"

"Yes, he said he was confused, and I get that. I mean, I'm confused! But what does it mean that he kept a secret like this? What does it say about him? What does it say about me? Doesn't he trust me? Why doesn't he trust me?"

"He trusts you, Mom. He's a guy. Sometimes guys are really dumb."

"She's cute," Lorelai admits.

"She is?"

"Yeah. She seemed smart like you. What is it with the next generation? You're all smarter than the rest of us."

"Not necessarily."

"I'm freaking out! I mean I just found out that I was pregnant and Luke just found out he has a daughter and…"

"Wait, did you just say you're pregnant."

"Oh yeah I just found out."

"Oh, congratulations, mom," Rory said pulling her mom into a hug. Pulling back, she saw the look on her mom's face of confusion. "What's wrong? I thought you and Luke wanted kids?"

"Yeah, but…it's just that he is so overwhelmed right now I'm not sure how he will take it. What if he bolts?"

"He won't bolt…he loves you too much."

"I'm not sure. I mean that if he loved me wouldn't he have trusted me and told me about April?"

"He just needed time to process. I think you need to tell him." Lorelai just looked away. "sooner…before he asks why you won't drink coffee and you have gained a lot of weight…before the baby comes out…"

"Okay, I will. We'll talk…Chinese sound good for you?"

"Yep."

**Three weeks later**

Luke was at Lorelai's house cooking dinner for her so they could eat when she got home. Luke was almost done and noticed the trash can in the kitchen was overflowing like it hadn't been empty in weeks. He decides to take it out, but runs up to their bathroom to empty the trash from there into his the kitchen bag he carried in his hands. Luke is dumping the contents of the can into the bag. He turns to leave when something catches his eye. Luke picks up the empty pregnancy test box and eyes it suspiciously. He digs through the trash until he finds the positive test. He smiles as he realizes he is going to be a father again, but then anger overcomes him that Lorelai kept this hidden from him. He takes the trash out but keeps the test with him. He walks to the fridge, grabs a beer, sits down at the table, and places the test in front of him to think. Twenty minutes later Lorelai walked through the door.

"Honey, I'm home…Mm what's that smell it swells amazing. You would not believe the day I had. See it started with Michel…" Lorelai stopped as she saw Luke sitting at the table. "Luke I ca…"

"How long have you known?"

"I just found out." Lorelai lied as she wrapped her arms around herself as she bit her lip and looked away.

"Lorelai…"

"Okay so like three weeks. I found out the day I found out about April."

"You've been keeping this a secret…why?"

"You had just found out about April. I was worried that this would overwhelm you and you would bolt."

"Damn it, Lorelai. You're not 16 and I'm not Christopher. I wouldn't take off and leave. You know that I love you; you know I wouldn't abandon my child."

"Yes, but…"

"You know how much this hurts that you're hiding things from me. Especially since you're carrying my child. It is mine isn't it?"

"Yes, Luke, how could you even ask that? I would never cheat on you. You know that."

"And I've seen you drink coffee. Don't you care about the baby?"

"Yes!"

"God damn it, Lorelai. This hurts. You don't know how much this hurts. How would you feel if I didn't tell you?"

"Uh, maybe the same way I felt when I found out accidently that my fiancée, the man I was going to marry, the man who I was going to become joined with and be one person with, who I share everything with, didn't tell me that he had a 12 year old daughter TWO MONTHS after the fact! Maybe you feel like your fiancée can't trust you or isn't reliable. You don't know what the hell you're talking about, Luke; I know how you feel."

"I can't do this anymore," Luke said walking towards the door.

As soon as he left Lorelai followed him. She stood on the porch and yelled at his back as he walked toward his truck. "Look who is acting like Christopher now…walking away from his problems and the bearer of his child instead of facing them. What happened to the reliable man I fell in love with? Huh?"

Luke didn't turn around to counter. Lorelai had pushed all his buttons with her last comment, but he knew she was right but they both needed time to cool off so he controlled his temper.

**Later that night**

Luke walked into the bedroom. Lorelai was lying on her side, face streaked with tear stains, and she quickly shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep when she heard him walk into their bedroom. He changed for bed and laid down next to her.

"Lorelai…" he began softly.

"What?" Lorelai said slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry," Luke began and he saw her visibly relax although her back still faced him. "Is it okay that I'm here?'

"It's your house too." Lorelai said still frustrated.

"I was stupid and I'm sorry…There was no reason that I should of hid April from you. You were right we're going to get married. That involves taking two lives and blending them into one that involves no secrets. I made a mistake and I wish I could take it back. I'm sorry."

"Luke, I'm sorry too. I should've told you about the baby…I was stupid to think you would bolt. You aren't Christopher. I know that. No more secrets?"

"No more secrets."

Lorelai yawned.

"Tired babe?"

"Yeah carrying you baby takes a lot out of me."

"We'll talk more in the morning?"

"Yep. Goodnight," Lorelai said giving Luke a quick kiss.

Lorelai lay with her back to Luke as he put a protective arm around her stomach. "Did I tell you how excited I am about the baby?" Luke whispered quickly.

"No, you didn't. And I am too," Lorelai said before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so I realized that there are some problems with my story because Luke finds out about the pregnancy after they would have postponed the wedding and Lorelai would have known before. So basically Lorelai never offered to postpone the wedding so the date is still June 3rd.

_Lorelai lay with her back to Luke as he put a protective arm around her stomach. "Did I tell you how excited I am about the baby?" Luke whispered quickly._

"_No, you didn't. And I am too," Lorelai said before drifting off to sleep. _

**Next morning**

Luke and Lorelai lay peacefully in each other's arms when Lorelai suddenly bolted upright and ran to the bathroom and collapse by the toilet as she started vomiting in the toilet. Luke quickly got up when he felt the bed move. He knelt down next to Lorelai and held her hair back and rubbed his hand along her back to comfort Lorelai. After Lorelai finished, Luke handed her a glass of water

"How long has this been going on for?" Luke asked

"About a week and a half. You've been going to the diner early every morning so you haven't been around," Lorelai said honestly as they promised not to keep secrets.

"You should have told me. I could have been here with you to help you."

Lorelai moved away from Luke's hand on her back and walked into the bedroom as she tensed. "God, I thought you forgave me for not telling you, Luke. I'm not perfect; I make mistakes."

"I know, and I forgave you. I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way."

Lorelai sighed. "Okay."

"How about I make you some breakfast? I took the morning off to spend with you."

"Okay."

**Later**

Lorelai was sitting on the couch enjoying her day off. Luke had gone in to work around twelve after his morning off. The phone began to ring, but Lorelai ignored it because she was wrapped up in her movie. The phone went into voicemail and Luke's voice is heard.

"Hey, Lorelai, I know you're there and are just too lazy to get up to get the phone so I'll just tell you what I wanted to tell you." Lorelai smirked as she realized that Luke knew her too well. "So April's mom asked me to watch April from six to seven today so if you want to come in before she gets here than I can take a break and we can eat dinner together. Okay, love you, bye."

Lorelai anger boiled up as she heard the end of Luke's message. "Why doesn't he trust me?" Lorelai kept asking herself.

**Later**

Luke walked through the door. As he walked inside he was immediately greeted by an angrily. "We need to talk." Lorelai said.

"Okay, just let me take my jacket off."

"No. Don't take your jacket off. I wouldn't get comfortable if I were you." Lorelai said as her anger boiled over with the help of her hormones.

"What is this about, Lorelai?"

"Why don't you trust me?"

"You know I trust you."

"Well you do a pretty crappy job of showing it."

"What?"

"Why won't you let me be around April? Don't you trust me?'

"Yes, I trust you."

"Then why won't you let me come to the diner when she is around or have contact with her?"

"I…"

"We're engaged, Luke. Getting married. You agreed yesterday that that involved taking two lives and merging them. What aren't you letting me in?"

"I don't…"

"Do you think I'll be a bad influence on her? Well then you're in luck cause I'll be a great influence on this one here," Lorelai said sarcasticly putting her hand on her stomach.

"I'm sorr…"

"You know you were the first man I ever let into Rory's life because I even back when we were just friend is knew I could trust you. Why don't you trust me? What did I do wrong?" Lorelai was an emotional wreck and was now in tears.

Luke took her in his arms and whispered into her ear comforting words. "I'm sorry I didn't let you in. You know I just get inside my head and forget to look around. I just didn't know how to handle the situation. I'll let you in. I promise."

"Prove it," Lorelai said with a hint of her previous bitterness still in her voice.

"April has off tomorrow. She goes to this school that goes year round because she is so smart so she has weird times off. Come have lunch with us."

"Really do you mean it?" Lorelai said, giddy like a child.

"I mean it.'

"Okay."

"Let's go to bed. I'm tired."

Lorelai began to walk up the stairs followed by Luke. She turned around. "Luke, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I can be a real witch with a B when I'm hormonal and pregnant."

"I understand."

"You're too sweet, but you still have seven more months of mood swings to deal with."

"Even when you're fat and moody I'll still love you."

The couple turned around and continued up to bed. They fell asleep in each others' arm happy and content. All was good.

A/N: Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

Telling April…

The next day Lorelai arrived at Luke's late for her lunch date with him and April. "Sorry, Sorry, Sorry I'm late a group of Hungarian tourists arrived and they took Michelle hostage so it took a lot of negotiating to get them to let him go. I should've let them keep him."

"It's okay," Luke said leaning over the counter to give Lorelai a kiss.

"Ew, dad, stop," April said.

"Sorry, April."

"Please just keep the PDAs to a minimum."

"I'll try, sweetie. So is it okay if Lorelai joins us for lunch."

"Yeah sure."

"Okay, so why don't the two of you head up to the apartment. I'll be up shortly with the food."

April and Lorelai walked upstairs to Luke's apartment. An awkward silence hung in the air as they both were at a loss of what to say. Lorelai decides to break the ice first. "So, April, what's your favorite movie?"

"Well, it changes from day to day, but currently my favorite movie is Sixteen Candles."

"I love that movie!"

"Don't you just love how…" April and Lorelai began talking as though they were best friends. They felt completely comfortable with each other. Lunch progressed and Luke was about to start cleaning up and Anna was about to arrive. Luke and Lorelai decided it was time to give her the news.

"April, there is something Lorelai and I want to tell you," he said reaching out to hold Lorelai's hand.

"Okay…" April said curiously.

"It's nothing bad. Actually it's good. Really good news," Lorelai added

"Lorelai and I are having a baby."

"You're pregnant?" April asked Lorelai in disbelief. Lorelai simply nodded with a smile on her face. April jumped up and gave both a hug. "Congratulations, guys!"

Lorelai let out a sigh of relief. "This is going to work out," she thought to herself. The three began cleaning up, but soon Anna arrived and Luke walked April down to the car. He came back up and saw Lorelai's back facing him as she washed dishes. He walked up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That went well."

"Yeah, it did."

"We have to tell your parents."

"They don't have to know."

"Lorelai"

"They'll just get mad and ruin this for me. I'm so happy; I don't want them to mess that up like they always do."

"It won't be that bad."

"Uh, yeah, it will. You want to know the look on their face when I told them I was pregnant last time. They looked so small. Then the disappointment and anger kicked in. It's going to be bad."

"But you're not 16 this time. And I will never leave you."

"Okay, tomorrow we'll go over. My dad is taking the day off so we can tell both at the same time. Yippee," Lorelai said sarcastically.

Telling the parents…

"You ready," Lorelai asked as they stood outside the Gilmore's massive home

"No," Luke replied. "You ready?"

"No." Luke reached over and grabbed Lorelai's hand reassuringly. "Let's go," Lorelai said as she rung the doorbell.

Luke and Lorelai were greeted by the maid and escorted into the living room, before they had lunch. Emily and Richard made polite small talk. As they left the living room Lorelai whispered to Luke, "is it just me or are my parents being exceptionally polite and pleasant today. "

"I don't know. Let's just hope it stays that way."

"But it's Emily and Richard Gilmore. It won't"

"Who knows maybe they are finally starting to accept us together."

"Who knows?"

Lunch preceded just the same as it had been before. When everyone was about to finish up Lorelai looked across the table at Luke and gave him the look to start sharing their news.

Luke cleared his throat. "So, Lorelai and I came here to share some news with you," Luke said as he nodded to Lorelai to finish.

Lorelai took a deep breath in. "Mom, dad,… I'm pregnant."

"What?" Emily asked in disbelief.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Richard asked with a look of shock on his face.

"…She's pregnant…We're having a baby," Luke added for Lorelai.

Finally Richard broke the silence. "Congratulations, the both of you. You'll be amazing parents."

Emily seemed to have finally comprehended what was going on as she said, "Congratulations. I think we still have that nice antique crib that was yours when you were a baby upstairs in the attic. Would you like to see it?"

"uh, y-yes…that would be good," Lorelai stuttered as she was shocked that her parents were so accepting of this.

"Richard, come help me look for it."

The two elder Gilmores left the table and looked for the crib. As soon as they were out of earshot Richard turned to Emily with a huge smile on his face. "We're going to be grandparents."

"Again!"

**About two weeks later**

Luke and Lorelai have been enjoying the past couple weeks carefree and giddy. They've been acting like a newly engaged couple head over heels in love with each other. They had spent the day walking around town enjoying each other's company. They sat down on a bench in the park and started kissing. Soon they found they wanted to continue this further so they headed home. They now lay in bed together.

"You're amazing…" Lorelai said as she drew circles in Luke's palm.

"I love you."

"I love you, too" Lorelai said reaching up to kiss him. She put her head down on his chest, but then she heard a car pulling up in the driveway. She got up and walked to the window, wrapping the sheet around her. "Oh shoot, it's Rory."

Luke and Lorelai quickly started to put their discarded clothes on. Lorelai threw her top on and then slipped into her jeans. She struggled to get the buttons closed.

"Having trouble there?" Luke said with a smirk.

"No, these just shrunk in the wash." Lorelai sighed in defeat. "Yeah these are some of my biggest clothes and they're getting small."

"Hey, you should go to the mall tomorrow and get some bigger clothes. You're going to need them."

"Are you calling me fat?" Lorelai said as her mood suddenly changed. She walked over to her dresser to look for some other clothes.

"No, I'm not saying that you're fat. You're just going to get bigger anyway."

"You jerk." Lorelai screamed as she stormed out of the room down the stairs.

Rory walked in and Lorelai grabbed her arm and dragged her back outside the house. Rory turned to Luke. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Luke said. Rory didn't get to hear the rest of Luke's explanation as the door shut behind her and her mother was guiding her to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

A little while later Rory and Lorelai were sitting in a coffee shop both drinking coffee. Rory decided she would let her mom have it and not fight her on it seeing as her mom was in a bad mood.

They both sat in silence. Rory decided it was time to open up the subject of what happened. "Mom, what happened? Why did you and Luke have a fight?"

"He called me fat."

"Uh, that jerk!"

"I know."

"Well I'm sure he didn't mean it and wants to apologize. Let's go back home so he can, and if he doesn't I will personally kick his butt."

"He already apologized," Lorelai said looking away, chewing her lip.

"Then what is the real problem, mom."

"Nothing."

"Mom"

"It's silly."

"Obviously it isn't a clown at a circus kind of silly. So tell me. What is it?"

"You're wrong it is a clown at a circus because those clowns are actually downright terrifying."

"So what is the problem? I thought you guys had worked out the kinks?"

"When Luke called me fat, well not really called me fat, it kind of struck me that I'm pregnant."

"But you are pregnant and you've known that for awhile now."

"I know. But it struck me like "wow I'm going to have a baby. A real live talking, burping, pooping, gurgling baby." And I'm scared, Rory. I'm scared."

"Well I think the talking thing takes awhile to learn."

"Unless it's a mutant baby. Oh no, what if it has two heads like Luke said. Oh god."

"It won't have two heads."

"How do you know that? Are you psychic? Do you have x-ray vision so that you can see through my stomach?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"Exactly what?"

"Exactly my point."

"What was your point?"

"um…"

"Mom, seriously. Why are you afraid? You'll be a great mother. You were the best and coolest mom/best friend I could ever ask for. You'll be great, and this time you have help from Luke."

"Thanks, hon."

"Come on. Let's go home. I bet Luke is cooking something amazing. And you two should talk express your concerns to him. He can help you, and you can help him."

"Okay. Let's get out of here. The smell and taste of this coffee is making me nauseous. If there was any doubt that this kid here is Luke's my sudden aversion to coffee would put that doubt to ease."

Lorelai and Rory returned home and were instantly greeted by the aroma of Chicken Parm cooking. The two girls walked into the kitchen.

"Luke, can I talk to you upstairs for a minute?"

"Sure. Rory can you watch this for me?"

"Yeah, go ahead and talk."

Luke followed Lorelai upstairs into their bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Lorelai turned around to face him. "I'm sorry, Luke, that I yelled at you like that. I know you didn't mean it. I was just…I'm scared, Luke."

"Of what?"

"Messing up. When we were arguing it hit me that I'm pregnant. I didn't really realize it before that I'm having a baby, and I don't want to mess up."

"But you'll be a great mother. Just look at what you did with Rory. You'll be fine. And I'm scared too. I've never taken care of a baby or raised someone. I mean I didn't meet April until all of the hard stuff was over."

"You think the hard stuff is over? Just wait until she starts dating."

"What? She's dating? Who? I need a name and a picture so I can hunt him down. I swear if it is that Freddy kid I'm going"

Lorelai laughed, "Woah there, Vesuvius. Calm down before you explode. She'll be okay. And so will you. I can tell you are going to make a great father."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

"I love you," Luke said as he leaned in to kiss her. Their kiss deepened and became more passionate, but Lorelai pulled away.

"Kid in the house. I don't want to scar Rory."

"I think it might be too late. She's lived with you for 21 years. How much more of a scarring experience can there be?"

"Hey!"

"Okay…We'll continue this later."

"Yep. Get it while you can cause soon I'll be too big."

"I love you."

"Love you, too," Lorelai gave him a quick peck and turned around to go back downstairs.

A/N: Okay so I appreciate the positive reviews, but I need negative feedback. I go to a school where they're very into criticism. Oh and I realized I never had them tell the town. Any ideas on that? Thanks.


End file.
